Tiny Touch
by Star1006918
Summary: It was a mistake, something that was never meant to happen- yet after stepping into a darkened room in the enemy base, Hibari Kyoya never thought that he would have to relive being a child again and be brought up by... Dino? D18, Child!Kyoya and TYL!Kyoya with TYL!Dino. Yaoi.


**Tiny Touch**

**Summary**: It was a mistake, something that was never meant to happen- yet after stepping into a darkened room in the enemy base, Hibari Kyoya _never_ thought that he would have to relive being a child again and be brought up by... Dino? D18, Child!Kyoya and TYL!Kyoya with TYL!Dino. Yaoi.

**Beta'd By:** ShamelessDilettante

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was quite a sudden thing– Dino was sitting and speaking with Romario, when a distress call from the Vongola rung right across his office; something that very rarely happened.

It wasn't long before the white-board had rolled down, revealing a large screen with the Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, in a panic stricken state.

"Dino, we have a problem," Tsuna glanced back, watching as Gokudera scribbled notes at a rapid pace before looking back at the camera situated in front of him. "I sent Kyoya-san out on a mission, but we've lost our live connection to him. Usually if the equipment we've passed to him has either been broken or malfunctioned, he would hack the enemy's server, but..."

"He hasn't, has he?" Dino blinked, not actually worried in the slightest. The first thing that came to mind when it came to Hibari; was that he was taking his time obliterating everyone from the enemy famiglia that had posed as a threat to either the Vongola or a famiglia in their alliance, or that he had already done the job and was napping somewhere. "What family did he have to take out this time?"

"T-The Estraneo..." Dino paused at that. Weren't the Estraneo famiglia razed several years ago? By Rokudo Mukuro? His brow furrowed in confusion as Tsuna coughed and then explained. "It's not the original Estraneo famiglia- it's one that has been undercover for quite some time, strengthening themselves over the years by kidnapping and using people and animals as subjects-"

"Then they are as good as dead little bro," Dino said confidently. "If Kyoya took note of any animal cruelty on his watch, then he would have killed them on sight. He probably stayed behind to treat the animals."

Tsuna blinked and tilted his head in thought, he huffed and nodded reluctantly.

"Y-Yeah... Probably..." he still doubted it though. Ever since he lost communications with Hibari, his hyper intuition had been acting up. Maybe it was just anxiety- or so he told himself anyway. "Anyway, I've got to go Dino. I'll speak to you later, ne?"

Dino nodded and watched the screen go blank before Romario pressed a button, allowing the white board to return. The blond placed his arms on the desk, fingers drumming the smooth surface as he drifted into thought. 'Kyoya... he couldn't actually be in trouble, could he...? ...Nah.'

* * *

Two days later, Dino was starting to get nervous.

Tsuna had called multiple times and said Hibari still hadn't gotten into contact- and Dino knew that the skylark wouldn't have stayed in one place for that long. If he had stalled for the animals, they should have all been gone by now. With a furrowed brow, he picked up his whip and headed out to the Estraneo base himself, listening carefully as he slipped inside.

The place was half trashed; debris scattered here and there, yet it was obvious it was still in use. He could see a member of the Estraneo famiglia starting to fix and clean up the mess that had been clearly caused by Hibari, whose presence was nowhere to be seen.

With ease, Dino lashed his whip out and pulled the Estraneo member towards him, he chopped the man in the crook of his neck, knocking him out instantly.

He didn't have any of his family with him, yet he was able to move about without making a mistake since he was looking for Hibari. He couldn't make a single one, not when he had to make sure that Hibari was alright.

Stepping through rubble, Dino walked into a different room and then looked around, seeing some scientists looking at him with shocked expressions before scuttling off quickly. It was obvious they were non-combative if they were fleeing, yet Dino couldn't bring himself to care. If they didn't get in his way, then they could leave.

Looking round the room, he noticed a door one of the scientists had been at and then took note that keys were still in the lock, meaning something important must be in there if they were locking it up. Walking over silently, Dino reached down and then turned the keys, swinging the door open slowly.

It looked like a medical room- with heart monitors and tanks full of sleeping gas. In the corner of the room was a bed, with a small figure sleeping in it.

Approaching the bed, Dino examined the figure; noting the raven-black hair and pale skin. Dino assumed that it was someone else, due to the small size, yet after looking closer–

He noticed the soft features and the smooth skin, raven bangs covering the child's face along with a gas mask. There was an IV full of blood attached to the child's wrist and lots of machines. Was the child dying? Dino couldn't tell, yet he was scared to move him.

Looking around quickly, he saw a file sitting on the bedside cabinet, so he walked over to it and then stared at the cover:

'Kyoya Hibari.'

That was the first thing he saw. He froze in place, before looking back at the child with wide eyes.

It wasn't possible. Hibari was a fully grown man, twenty-six years old and extremely strong. This child couldn't be any older than six-years-old and looked horribly frail– appearing ill enough to be at death's door. He turned his attention was brought back to the file, scanning the information.

Flame statistics for cloud. Blood type. Skin sensitivity. Drug tests. Every detail was leading to the fact that the child was indeed Kyoya, but...

How was it even possible? Dino couldn't tell. It seemed odd. Maybe it was a child that happened to be called Kyoya Hibari? Using the opposite of Kyoya's name, but they were in Italy so it made sense to reverse names from the Japanese method. None of this explained the resemblance– the flame type– it practically screamed Hibari.

The blonde brushed his hair away from his face in exasperation, and went back to the child to tug the blankets off the small body. It was coated in bandages, and the child shivered at the cold air, despite his unconsciousness. Dino's eyes softened, before they narrowed sternly. He then pulled out his phone and called his little bro.

"Get any available men to raid the Estraneo Facility. They have children here," he never once mentioned that he _may_ have found Hibari, since he wasn't too sure if it was really him.

* * *

The Estraneo facility was now burned to the ground and all the children were being evacuated and returned to their homes. The child that looked like Hibari stayed in Dino's care. He was brought back to the blond's Estate and set up in a bedroom, re-bandaged and watched over to make sure that the small body could keep itself alive.

Dino was rubbing his head as he glanced at the doctors, who were just giving more and more facts that this child was definitely Hibari.

Slowly, he leaned over and brushed the raven bangs away from the child's face, murmuring softly. "Kyoya?"

The child's eyes fluttered opened, revealing soft silver-like blue eyes that stared upwards before his head jerked and he stared at Dino, nose crinkling. Dino blinked and then moved back slightly.

There was no doubt about it. It really was Hibari. How he was in a child form however, Dino couldn't tell- but he was going to find out.

* * *

**E/N: **Well, I'm finally getting round to posting my first multi-chaptered story so I'm quite nervous about it- but I'm quite happy since I have a lovely beta :3

Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment on what you thought? Thanks~

-Star1006918


End file.
